


The Only Physical Imperfection

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marvin realize he kind sorta might like guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: After Marvin hooks up with a guy at a party his is confronted by his one night stand and is forced to question his sexuality.





	The Only Physical Imperfection

Marvin had gotten an email that morning saying he’d been assigned a new student to tutor. He started tutoring other students during study hall because his grades were high enough and he heard it looks good on a college application. So, when the bell rung he made his way down to the classroom he was told to go to, to meet whatever meathead he had to teach. When he arrived, he saw a guy, leaning back in his chair with his arms outstretched on the chairs beside him. He wore an unbuttoned polo and tight skinny jeans. Oh god not him. Anyone but him. The guy hadn’t seen him yet so he knocked lightly on the table. He looked up at Marvin and smirked, “Oh, hello.” Marvin shifted uncomfortably, “happy to see me?” Marvin rolled his eyes.

“Whizzer, I’m your student tutor.” He said through gritted teeth. Out of all the people at that ridiculous party.

“So you remember my name,” he leaned forward “Marvin.” He didn’t actually. The email said it, but he decided to leave out the fact that he was too drunk to remember. 

Marvin dropped his bag on the floor and sat down next to Whizzer. “Let’s just get this done. What subject are we covering?” he said as he pulled out a few textbooks. 

Whizzer placed a hand on Marvins desk. “I think I’d like to get to know my tutor.” Marvin slammed his arm against the desk.

“Whizzer I’m straight.” Marvin hissed. Whizzer actually laughed. The nerve of that ass. 

“Marvin, I’ve heard every excuse. I get it, you were drunk, but that doesn’t mean that it didn’t happen.” He leaned back “You can come to terms with that, or you can keep avoiding me.” 

“There’s nothing to ‘come to terms with’. It was a mistake.” Whizzer lost his cocky smirk and slowly stood up and walked in front of Marvin’s desk. He slowly leaned forward causing Marvin to shrink back into his seat. His gaze making him feel unusually small. Pathetic.

“Say that again, Marvin.” He whispered tauntingly. “Tell me that it was a mistake.” His voice sent chills down Marvin’s spine, affecting him more than his girlfriend Trina ever did, but he was straight. He was sure of it.

“Whizzer-” He tried to say sternly.

“Tell me to stop.” He leaned in closer. Marvin didn’t say anything. He tried to, or so he told himself, but the words got caught in his throat. He looked into Whizzer’s eyes, the strong gaze, challenging him. He couldn’t let Whizzer win, he couldn’t let himself be controlled. Before he could respond Whizzer closed the gap between them, taking him in for a kiss. He melted into it, drunk on the feeling. Of course this time he was sober, and glad to be. Whizzer pulled away. “Any more excuses?” Marvin rolled his eyes and grabbed Whizzer’s collar and pulled him back down. He could feel Whizzer smile against his lips. He was cocky, but Marvin wouldn’t give up that easy. He reached up and tangled his hands in his hair, and yanked slightly.  
Whizzer wined quietly.

A small victory.

The bell rung and Whizzer stood back up, reluctantly. “Call me, Marvin.” He said and walked out of the classroom. It wasn’t until he got home that Marvin realized that he didn’t have Whizzer’s number. It’s not like I was actually going to call him. He tried to convince himself. Getting his number meant talking to him in person. And of course, he knew this! He had to give Whizzers some credit, for a guy failing several classes, he was a clever bastard. 

He ignored every text and call from Trina that night and told himself that he had somehow won. Like he had more of an effect on Whizzer than he had on him.

What a lie.

= =  
\--  
= =

Marvin shuffled through the crowd of students. He could almost forget what happened if he focused especially hard on, literally anything else. A more difficult task then you would imagine. Especially when the very person he was trying to forget was a few feet away from him standing in front of his locker in impossibly tight jeans and that can’t be dress code, can it? He shook his head, clearing his mind of the thought. It didn’t mean anything. Besides, he had a girlfriend. Who he sort of liked to spend time with, and speak of the devil. Trina waved enthusiastically to him from across the hall. She made herself obvious so he couldn’t ignore her. He nodded in acknowledgment and came to walk by his side. “Is there a reason you’ve been ignoring me all day?” She huffed.

Marvin shrugged. “I don’t know what you are talking about?” He said casually. Trina stared at her feet, clearly put off. 

“Fine, sit with me at lunch, okay?” She said and forced a smile, then walked off to her next class. Marvin glanced behind him to see if he could catch a glance of Whizzer but he had already left. HIs heart sunk, which confused him more than it should.

After class Marvin marched down to the cafeteria to meet Trina. He slumped into the chair next to her without saying a word. “Is something wrong Marvin?” She inquired. 

“Of course not.” He said, fairly monotone, not even bothering to look at her. So the conversation went about as well as they usually do. He looked to a table a few yards in front of him, and there he was, chatting with a cheery blonde girl he recognized from the hallways. He searched his face and body for any kind of flaw or imperfection, frustrated when he found known. He had a relaxed smile on his face as he spoke, his hair bobbed up and down as he laughed, he became entranced by the gentle bouncing, mesmerized by the softness. He wanted to run his hands though it-. He was snapped out of his trance by Trina.

“If your going to stare at other girls at least have the decency not to do it in front of me.” She turned away from him and left the table. Marvin didn’t stop her. He looked back at the table to see Whizzer looking back at him. He winked and turned back to face the blonde.

When the bell signaling the end of lunch rung Marvin made a beeline for the exit but got caught in traffic. Whizzer walked up to him nonchalantly. “Your girlfriend looks pissed.” yikes. “What did you do?” Got caught staring at the guy I made out with during study hall but she thought I was admiring your nice blonde friend over there. “Did you tell her?”

“Oh god no.”

They walked in an awkward silence for a while, at least its was awkward for Marvin, Whizzer on the other seemed completely casual. His shoulders were relaxed and his hands sat comfortably in his pockets. Until he finally said something. “So did you make up your mind?” It was such a vague question yet he said it like it like it was the clearest thing in the world.

“About what?

“Are you going to come to terms with it, or keep lying to yourself?” He stuck his hands in his pockets.

“There’s nothing to come to terms with, that meant nothing.” Whizzer laughed.

“Denial is comfortable Marvin but the closet can get cramped.” Marvin gawked at his forwardness. “If you want to be miserable, I couldn’t care less, but if you don’t,” He reached into his bag and grabbed a piece of paper and pen from his backpack and scribbled something down on it “here’s my number.” He handed it to Marvin and walked away. 

The next period Marvin texted Whizzer. It was quick but he needed to talk to him. “Meet me in the parking lot after sixth.” He pressed send. “By the way this is Marvin.” He cringed at the awkward clarification. He could almost here Whizzer snicker. He would wear that cocky little smile that for some inexplicable reason made Marvin’s heart want to burst out of his chest. Asshole. 

His phone charmed and he visibly flinched. Like he thought before pathetic.

Whizzer: Sure

An unreadable and emotionless text, exactly what he expected from Whizzer.

During his next period he had time to think about what he actually wanted to talk with Whizzer about. Maybe he’d start with “Because of you I’m having a teensy tiny identity crisis and can’t stop think about your hair, also my girlfriend hates me. (nothing new there) Thanks Whizzer, want to make out again?” A strong start indeed. He wanted to slam his head on his desk but, as usual, the scrutiny of his peers advised him not to. He just had to wait until the period ended. He wasn’t sure if he wanted time to speed up or to stop completely. 

He wondered where he would be now if he hadn’t gone to that party. If he hadn’t gotten drunk and hooked with the pretty boy who showed him attention and made him feel powerful and submissive all at once. His heart probably wouldn’t be pounding uncontrollably fast at the very idea of talking to him again, or touching him. Whichever came easiest.

His phone buzzed again. This time it was Trina.

Trina: I’m sorry I freaked out at lunch today.

And the appearance of “...” under the text indicating that she was typing. Marvin didn’t care to see what she was going to say. He should have felt guilty, he almost did. It wasn’t however even enough to convince him to check his phone again.

The bell finally rung. He didn’t rush to leave like he did in the cafeteria. He just calmly walked out of the classroom like a man on death row who had accepted his fate. God, what he would do to get out of an awkward conversation, even one he decided to initiate.

When he got to the parking lot he scanned the area, not completely convinced that Whizzer would actually show up, but there he was. He leaned casually against his car (The car was fairly old and dinky. Quite the contrast to Whizzer’s appearance) not noticing Marvin yet. He glanced in Marvin’s direction and nodded in acknowledgment, not making the effort to wave or say anything, just a nod.

Whizzer scanned Marvin from top to bottom once he was a few feet away, making Marvin unnecessarily self-conscious. What is my problem. “Do you want to talk in the car?” Whizzer said, cocking one eyebrow. 

“Um, yeah.” Honestly Marvin didn’t want to got anywhere near the vehicle but he sat inside nonetheless. 

Whizzer’s car door slammed shut and he turned to face Marvin. “What’s up?” Marvin tried to read Whizzer’s expression but it was flat and indecipherable, unable to decide on one emotion or the other. He wanted to respond, he opened his mouth to say something but no words escaped. “You’ll catch flies like that. What do you have to say?” Marvin flinched at the straight-forwardness.

“I-“

“Say something Marvin. I didn’t come out here to watch you stutter.”

Marvin swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath. “Can I kiss you?” He spoke without thinking, not entirely sure of what he said himself.

Whizzer snickered. Marvin regretted what he said. He was waiting for a “get out of my car dumbass.” But instead Whizzer said nothing. He wasn’t sure which was worse. Until finally…

“Took you long enough idiot.” He leaned in, connecting their lips. Finally. Marvin was fairly sure his heart stopped beating. He placed a hand softly on Whizzer’s chest, feeling the toned muscle, anchoring himself to the world. He pushed back against Whizzer’s lips, reassuring himself. Tilting his body so he pushed Whizzer back into the seat. He felt a hand on his hip and one on the back of his thigh. He felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. Probably Trina wondering why he wasn’t in class. He couldn’t have cared less. He was engrossed in the feeling of another man’s lips as he worked against his. It was absolutely heavenly. 

He placed a hand on Whizzer’s cheek, feeling his jaw and toned neck. Without a second thought, he began leaving kisses down Whizzer’s neck, listening to him hum softly, feeling the vibrations as he worked. He got to the crook of his neck, right along the collar of his shirt. He nipped at the skin, hard. ”Marvin!” His voice cracked as he yelped. “No here, not in a car. We’re not going to do this in a goddamn car.” 

Marvin reluctantly agreed and pulled off of Whizzer. “My house tonight, okay? I’ll text you my address.”


End file.
